wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob (Canon)
'''Jacob Theodore Aumerle '''is the eldest son of the current generation of the Aumerle family, a wealthy family in New Bridge. . At first, Jacob comes off as a charming, romantic, smooth talker, but under this facade is a snobbish, bratty, ignorant teenager. Unfortunately while Jacob is popular in his school, most are only for his money of his looks, and in reality, he can't even count the number of real friends he has. History The history of the Aumerle family goes back to when they first moved to America in. Jacob's great, great granduncle Edgar Aumerle made his wealth in the steel industry, but eventually took up buying businesses. After the death of both of his children, he gave the money and business to his nephew, Henry Aumerle. Jacob's great grandpa. Nowadays, the Aumerle family owns dozens of major business all over New Bridge, leaving the family even more wealthy than they were before. As a result, when young master Jacob was born, he was raised a spoiled young man. Most of his spoiling came from his mother, who felt the need to give her children the world, in contrast to their father, who claimed the needed to learn discipline and real world values if they ever wanted manage the family business. When Jacob was ten, just after the birth of his sister, Elise, his mother passed away from a brain aneurysm. Jacob felt lost with out his mother, and with a neglectful father, his Elise was practically raised by their butler, Charlie. 7 years later, and his father finally remarried to a younger woman. This woman would be Kristine's mother. While the offer to live in the house was offered, Kristine refused, claiming she didn't feel right about the marriage. She did visit once, and that was were Jacob discovered the existence of his undead great granduncle. Personality Jacob is known for not having the most appealing personality when you get to know him. While he pretends to be suave and charming to get women, he is actually a jerk. He has a condescending, elitist, selfish, self centered, misogynistic kid. Thankfully he's not a sociopath and under the right circumstances he can be a decent person, it's just a hard thing for him to do. Deep down he's also a pretty lonely kid. He pursues numerous romantic relationships cause he feels as if needs to have an intimate partner to not feel alone, however he's never truly in love with anyone he dates. Appearance Appearance wise, he shares a striking resemblance to his lost relative, Liz. Right down to the same blonde hair and blue eyes that Liz had when he was alive. Jacob has a slightly more masculine build and darker skin however. He keeps his hair stylized to 'perfection' and get's upset if it get's messed up. He also dressed nicely, in a pink polo-shirt and jean. Despite the fact he get's teased by wearing pink a lot, he stands by the idea that pink used to be considered a manly color, according to his father. Trivia *Jacob is allergic to cats. *He wears contacts. Category:Tab Articles